


Dad's On Instagram?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [44]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker/Reader, Vin(OC)/twin!Reader, nat/clint
Series: The Hawk Twins [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 8





	Dad's On Instagram?

By the end of the first day, your feet were killing you. However, you didn’t complain, having had such a good time. You looked through the different pictures you’ve taken, smiling as everyone looked so happy. Since you had moved in with your father, you had barely touched your old Instagram, and decided that that night, you would make a new one, for your new life. The thought excited you and you mentioned it to your brother incase he wanted to do the same. “I hadn’t even thought about that. Maybe I’ll go through and save some of my favorites before I delete the old one.”

“That’d be an awesome idea.” You smiled. “While I do the same, help me think of a new username?” You glanced at Parker.

“You can use your dad’s last name.” He shrugged with a smile. “I’m sure that would get him all sappy.”

You blinked. “He knows what instagram is?!”

“He’s not that old!” Parker laughed. “He has one!” He laughed even harder.

You and Vin looked so shocked to hear that, Parker doubled over. “What?!” You shoved him playfully. “It’s not like that’s something that he would seem to be into.”

“Mr. Stark made him.” Parker chuckled. “And he actually uses it.” He pulled it up on his phone.

“When the hell did he take that?!” You motioned to a picture of the pair of you.

Vin peeked in between you both. “I don’t remember that either.” He made a ‘huh’ noise at that. “Creepy archer.” He chuckled.

You agreed but felt a bit emotional that he shared something of you both and seemed proud of it. “I’ll follow him once I make the new one.” You leaned on Parker’s shoulder as you started going through your old profile. There were pictures of the pair of you partying, there were pictures of you with Ben, and more.

Parker hummed as he saw a piece of your old life. It was such a contrast to the girl he had beside him at the moment. He kissed your cheek as you saved a few here and there, smiling as you giggled. “I can see a…regression. As you go past, I see less tattoos. It’s very weird.” He chuckled.

“For me, too.” You nodded. “We live such a different lifestyle now.” You sighed softly. “But, I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

“Same.” Vin shrugged, looking through his old one as well. It was weird looking back at the memories, feeling different about them now that life had improved.

It took a while to pick and choose which ones you wanted to save, but you felt a lot better once it was deleted. As your boyfriend went to the bathroom, you poked your brother. “Favor?” You gave him your best puppy eyes.

He looked at you, raising his eyebrows. “I’m not really sure what to expect.” He admitted. “But…what is it?”

You took a breath. “Is there anyway Parker and I can get a couple hours alone?” You asked, mentally crossing your fingers.

He searched your eyes for a minute. “How would I do that without dad finding out?” You let out a breath that he didn’t outright tell you no.

“I don’t know.” You said honestly. “Take a long shower?”

Vin thought for a moment, and caved. “Fine.” He agreed. “You owe me. Big time.”

You nodded. “Anything.” You hugged him. “Thanks, Vinny.” You smiled.

“Protection.” He looked at you seriously. “Dad would literally have me murdered by his girlfriend.” He told you. “And no one would ever find out, we both know this.”

You nodded. “I pinky promise.” You looked grateful.

Vin let out an exaggerated sigh. “No details this time.”

You pouted just slightly, but nodded. “Yeah, yeah of course.”

* * *

When Vin excused himself to shower a bit later, he gave you a small smile first. You gave him one back, silently thanking him again. “We get our alone time.” You told Parker.

He widened his eyes. “Really?” He glanced to the bathroom before looking back at you. “You’re sure?”

You nodded. “He’s taking a long shower.” You kissed him softly. “We don’t have to do anything if you’re unsure, though.” You assured him, still not wanting him to feel pressured.

He nodded, hand going to the back of your neck. “Maybe we can kiss a little?” His voice went higher.

“I like that idea.” You smiled lovingly at him before kissing him gently.

He took a moment, but he melted into it, relaxing. As hell got more into it, he deepened the kiss, holding you close. His hands shyly made their way to your hips, squeezing them. You moved one of your hands to his hair, making him pull away slightly. “I want this.” He breathed.

* * *

Vin was getting bored in the shower, but didn’t want to risk seeing, or hearing, anything, so he stayed put. He eventually sat down against the tile bench the shower had. The things he did for his sister.

* * *

You and Parker had both dresses in your night clothes before you went and knocked on the bathroom door. “You’re free.” You teased. Both your cheeks were still flushed, and you hoped Vin didn’t start his teasing right away.

“Oh, thank god.” You heard him say as he shut off the shower. “I was afraid I’d become a merman and be forced to work here.” He muttered as he got dressed.

You looked at him thankfully as he opened the door.

“We’re not speaking of this.” He pointed a finger at you before shuffling to the bed. “Ever.” He added.

Parker blushed, but nodded. “Night, Vin.”

“Shut it, Parker.” He mumbled half heartedly as he got in the bed.

* * *

The morning of the wedding, you couldn’t help but notice how wiry Nat and your father were.

“Are we meeting the characters today or something?” Vin mumbled to you as he noticed also.

You shrugged, letting out a scream when you felt arms lift you. “Just me!” Bucky laughed.

You looked up at him when you set him down. “Bucky!” You instantly hugged him. “I missed you, you jerk.” when you pulled away, you lightly punched his chest. “What are you doing here?”

He chuckled, ruffling your hair. “Your dad wanted us to have a big family day.” He grinned.

Steve ran up next to his friend, waving to you. “Hey, sweetheart.” He went to say hi to your brother.

“A family day?” You smiled at that. “I won’t argue!”

“Good.” Bucky chuckled, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “So, have you guys had fun?”

“It’s been amazing!” You told him. You told him about different stuff you did, not noticing your dad and Nat go missing.

He couldn’t help but beam over how happy you were “Tell me your favorite rides.” He smiled. “Maybe we can go on some later?”

Tony was in charge of making sure you three were distracted and would be the one in charge of making sure you also got ready. Thankfully, Bucky was a natural at the distraction thing.

Parker and Vin stayed talking with Steve, all of you sitting in the lobby of the hotel.

When it came time, Tony, clapped his hands. “Okay, who wants to get ready to meet the characters?”

You looked at your clothes. “Aren’t we dressed fine?”

Tony scoffed playfully. “Look who you’re asking. I’ve dreamt of this day, we’re going all out. I even made the serum boys bring their suits.”

Your eyebrows shot up at that. “You just wanna hit on the princesses in style, don’t you?”

He wiggled his brows. “Sure do. There’s clothes in your room.” He informed you. “We’ll meet up in an hour?”

Shrugging, you nodded. “Sure.” You agreed. “Did you wanna get ready in our room?” You looked up at Bucky.

“We have our own rooms. Gonna have a family day today, then Stevie, Tony, Thor, and Bruce are gonna have a guys day.” He smirked. When you made a face, he laughed. “Don’t worry, nothing that bad. But, the last day here I’ve been told we’re all headed to Universal.”

“Sad that only gets one day. There’s so much fun stuff over there.” You half pouted.

Parker kissed your cheek. “I’ll bring you back one day…when I can save enough up.”

You smiled brightly as he said that. “You’re adorable.” You tugged his hand and waved to Bucky and the rest of them. “Be back later then I guess.”

Tony leaned towards Bucky. “I bet you $50 they sleep together before the end of the trip.”

Bucky held out his hand. “I don’t mind taking your money.” Tony took his hand and shook it. “Although, I’m not sure how we’d find that out.”

“I’ll definitely find out.” Tony nodded. “Or it’ll be obvious.” He shrugged. “Kid lights up like a damn lightbulb whenever it’s mentioned.”

Bucky laughed at that. “You’re right.” He nodded. “Can you imagine him trying to give his own kid the ‘talk’ later in life?” The thought cracked him up.

“She would have to do it.” Tony snickered, nodding. “He’s stammer so much he’d confused the poor kid.”

Steve raised an eyebrow as he neared. “Do I want to know what you’re talking about?”

“Probably not.” Bucky shook his head.

“Yes.” Tony said at the same time.

“And that makes me agree with Buck.” He chuckled. “Let’s just go get ready.”

Tony grinned. “Yay.” He followed them up.

* * *

Holding up your dress, you looked at Parker, and Vin. “Are we watching a couple characters get hitched?!”

“I’ve never seen you in a dress.” Parker tilted his head.

Vin held up his suit, scrunching his nose. “I guess I dig this. Must be a really important meal.” He muttered. “And that’s because she doesn’t DO dresses.” He pointed out. “I can’t even remember the last time I saw her in one.”

“How the hell did Tony know my dress size?” You mused. “You know what, I really don’t want to know.”

“Don’t worry, it’s probably his computers doing.” Parker assured before going to grab his. “I’ll get dressed in the bathroom.” He motioned.

You nodded, slipping the dress of the hangar. “Damn Tony and his fantasies.” You sighed. Vin laughed, shaking his head. “Oh yeah, laugh it up. You’re not the one being made to wear this.”

“Hey, I literally match with you.” He showed you his shiny dress shirt. “I’ve never worn a button up.”

Raising an eyebrow, you tilted your head. “Not gonna lie, I’m so getting pictures of this for your future kids.” You told him, amused.

“Yours, too.” He teased right back. “He even got us shoes.” He noted, sitting on the bed as he got his slacks on.

You looked down and groaned. “He’s trying to kill me!” You held up a pair of heels by the straps as if they were contaminated.

Vin made a face. “He is.” He agreed. “We’re going to look like we fucking work here.”

“At least you’ll be able to walk.” You told him as you quickly changed. “How the hell do women wear these things all the time?” You asked, fidgeting in your dress.

“You’re not the average woman.” He chuckled.

Parker walked out to get his shoes and his mouth dried when he saw you. “Wow.” He breathed, making you look over. “You look…wow…”

You blushed and giggled. “Care to zip me up?” You turned your back to him.

He rushed to you, hands shaking a bit as he zipped you up. “There.” He said softly.

Sitting on the side of the bed, you smiled at him. “Thanks.” Reaching down, you grabbed your heels. “Heels…in Disney…” You shook your head. “He’s gonna be carrying me around after an hour.”

“I’m asking Steve to carry me.” Vin mumbled jokingly.

Parker chuckled at that, pulling on his own shoes. “I’ll carry you, Y/N.” He offered.

You smiled lovingly at your boyfriend. “I wouldn’t ask you to do that.” You assured him. “I’m only gonna make Stark because he’s the one who picked out these.” You lifted your foot, pointing to your shoe.

“They’re pretty though.” Parker smiled. “You look amazing.”

“So do you.” You smiled brightly.

“So do I.” Vin nodded to himself. “Dating profile picture ready.” He joked.

“You really need one of those.” You smirked. “Seeing as you’re so picky.”

“Hey, I have standards.” Vin defended. He fixed his suit jacket. “Okay, I’m starting to feel weird.” He chuckled, moving around.

“Try wearing heels.” You stood with the help of Parker. “This is hard.”

“I’ll stay holding you.” Parker assured. “You’ll have it down in no time.”

You smiled, kissing his cheek. “Should I put more make up if this is gonna be fancy?” You asked.

He blinked, not sure how to answer that. He loved you in your normal attire, but he wouldn’t lie- he was curious how you’d look all dolled up.

“More make up.” You decided, walking over to your bag. “I’m sure Tony takes a bit to get ready anyway.” You chuckled. “And then he’ll micromanage the other guys.”

“Poor guys.” Vin nodded, going to fix his hair a bit.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, you chewed on your lip slightly. “So?”

Parker’s cheeks instantly tinted and he leaned against the wall to take you in. “And you broke him.” Vin teased.

You blushed, going up to your boyfriend and patting his cheek. “You’re cute.” You pecked his lips. “How about we get a picture of us?” You tossed your phone at Vin.

“Ugh. I have to do everything.” He caught it.

“I’ll get one with you, too. I need something for.instagram!” You assured. “We have to make it look good.”

Vin playfully rolled his eyes, holding up the phone. He made sure the lighting was right as he motioned for you to move to a certain area. “There.” He took a couple. “My turn.” He tossed Parker the phone and motioned for you to join him. “We need one decent one for dad, but then it’s our usual.” He smirked, shoving one hand in his pocket, and putting his other arm around your shoulder.

“I’m game.” You smiled brightly for the camera, more so than usual. A hand was on your hip, your other around your brother’s waist.

Parker took a few. “There, what else did you wanna do?”

Turning, you made a face at your brother, and he made one back, making Parker laugh. “This is what it’s been like our entire life. One happy picture, 10 stupid ones.” You told him.

“That’s cool.” Parker grinned, taking as many as you wanted.

Finally, the three of you were just lounging around when Tony knocked on the door. Vin was the one who answered, noting Thor pulling on the neck of his shirt like it was choking him. “Issues, God-man?” He teased.

Thor sighed. “The man of metal insists I wear this mortal tie. I find I am not enjoying it.”

“Is it too tight?” Vin let him in.

“He’s just being a big baby.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I tied it myself. It’s not too tight.” He shrugged. “Wow, Y/N, you clean up nicely.” He complimented you.

You grinned at him. “Thank you, though if I twist my ankle, you’re paying for it.” You half teased as Vin tried redoing Thor’s tie.


End file.
